


La Que Sabe

by Lady_Elwing



Category: Queen of the South
Genre: F/M, alternate version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/pseuds/Lady_Elwing
Summary: This is an alternate version of Season 2, Episode 11 La Noche Oscura Del Alma.James and Teresa come face to face and are able to talk about the supposed betrayal. Teresa has to decide whether she trusts him or not. In this story, James' brain is working properly.





	La Que Sabe

The movement detector went off again. They all stilled. Tony dropped his video game on the floor. One of the piece landed on Teresa’s foot but the boy didn’t say a word.

“Someone’s here.“ Teresa felt calm as she pulled out the gun and peered out of the window. The others retreated to their position : Tony was safely tucked in the walk in closet with Kelly Ann. It would be safer to get them out of here but where to? Someone started to shoot, shattering the windows and the furniture Pote was kneeling beneath the other window. Then there was another shot and a deafening silent. She heard someone ese shouting obscenities in spanish and then nothing. More silence, she peered out. She couldn’t make out anything. There was knock at the door. It startled her. She was ready to hear bullets whizzing past her head or even a hand grenade blowing up. But a knock? This was far too domestic and eerie.

Teresa shot a look at Pote. He nodded. Both of them crept closer to the door, the knock was insistent. It was accompanied by a voice that sent cold shivers through her body,

“Teresa! Open up.. It’s James. the DEA’s coming.“ He knocked again, banging his fists against the door. How the fuck did he find them? And then her eyes dropped to what was left of Tony’s game. It was shattered into pieces and she could see the tracking device flashing. Cabrón. She could feel cold anger coursing through her veins. She had been played. And now he was at the door. Smooth talking James. Mr I’ll protect us. Mr… No more. She was going to get answers. Another glance at Pote and she opened the door. Before James could take a step, she had planted her fist on his face, and another one until he was knocked down. It was easier to attack someone who wasn’t anticipating it.

“Get him in. I need answers.“

“Teresita… “

“Pote. Just do it.“ She hissed through her teeth. James was tied down to a chair. Pote was checking the perimeter as Teresa waited for James to wake up. He looked younger without the cares he usually carried, almost like a child. Something momentarily softened inside of her. Her reverie was interrupted by Pote: 

“The Villalobos brothers are dead. They were the ones shooting at us. And that DEA double agent too.“ Pote nodded towards James. Well if James had lead the assassins here he had made a poor job of it. Camila was going to want his skin. As if he had heard her thoughts, James blinked and let out a breath. 

“What.. What the fuck are you doing? Untie me now.“ His voice was hoarse, almost painful to hear.

“No.“

“Ter..“ He started.

“No. Now you will listen to me. You played me. You pretended to care… and..“ She threw whatever was left of the game on James. 

“It’s not…“

“You know what? You’re exactly like her. Just like her… like all of them. But you’re the worse.. You pretended to be… Fucking liar.“ Her own anger was surprising her. Why all of this anger? Since the beginning James was one of them, those she couldn’t and mustn’t trust. No, truth was she was angry at herself for caring for someone who obviously didn’t give a damn about her.

“For fuck sake listen to me Teresa. The DEA tracked you down through Kelly Ann’s credit card. They will be here in minutes. We need to get out of here. I will explain later. “

He spat out some blood. Did she break a tooth or two? Good.

“Trust me. Please. I will explain it later…“ He was begging : even better. Let him. But she something else flashed in his eyes. She was no longer shivering, her blood was boiling. Yes, he looked like that man comforting her in her hallucinations when she she died in Bolivia. Her mind was playing tricks with her. He was Judas. El Santo did say something like that. Crazy man. No, no, she shook her head. This was no time to dwell on this. She had to take action. She felt Pote’s hand on her arm, drawing her away from James.

“Teresa. He could be right. Did she use her credit card?“ Teresa’s eyes went to the silly sunglasses lying on the floor that Kelly-Ann had purchased. Both of her charges were still hiding in the closet. She went to them. Kelly Ann didn’t need much persuasion to blurt out the truth.

“I told you to use cash.“

“I.. I didn’t.. I thought. Damn it! Oh Teresa I’m sorry. Did they find us because of me? I’m really useless… Worthless. What can I do? What should we do?“

Teresa took hold of her new friend’s shoulders,

“It’s ok. We need to get out of here.“ Her gaze entreating Kelly Ann to stay calm.

It didn’t seem far fetched. She didn’t know how but the DEA were smart enough to find them. This house belonged to Kelly Ann. Perhaps they knew about Cole and they must be trying to find her for questioning or whatever. If the DEA could find them, there was no doubt Camila’s people could. James was her man too, wasn’t he? Teresa gritted her teeth.James was Camila’s right hand and yet, somehow she still believed him. Deep down there was ta feeling that wouldn’t let doubt his words.

“Ok let’s go.“

She paused in front of James as she ushered the others out. 

“Hurry up Teresa.“ Pote was waiting for her by the door. She could leave him here. With James behind bars the DEA would be able to build a strong case against Camila, if not the whole Vargas Cartel. Just like that her problems would be gone. The tracking chip was still flashing on James lap but his eyes held her gaze. He didn’t look pitiful or even angry. He was waiting for her to make a decision. Guero would have cajoled her, come on babe you can’t leave me here. I love you. James wasn’t like that. She didn’t even know why she was comparing both men. But that was the crux of the matter : they were different. While her foolish heart had often mislead her when it came to Guero, her guts had never failed her when it came to James. And her guts, as well as her mind were the only parts of herself she could trust. She bent down to untie him.

“Ok. Come with us. We might need you..“ As she straightened up, she aimed her gun at him, with the other hand she made sure his phone was still in her own pocket. He didn’t flinch or say a word, he followed them to the car but they paused there.

“The cop. The cop that checked us. He saw this car. if the DEA is looking for us…“ fought aloud Teresa. 

“My car is better. It’s bigger and it’s not in their radar.“ James didn’t even look at her as he offered, “keys are in my pocket.“ That was too easy, wasn’t it? She could see it clearly in Pote’s face. 

“What about Camila?“ She knew about James car, in fact she knew him better than Teresa would ever.

“She’s still behind bars. We got some time before she finds out about this.“ This time his eyes were entreating her. She nodded slowly.

She slipped her hand in his pocket, their proximity distracting her only for a flicker of a second. But this was no time for noticing his male scent or for wondering how it would feel to hold him or be held by him, or to explore the skin beneath his tight pants, how his lips… Not, it really wasn’t the time.

She slipped in the driver’s seat with Kelly Ann by her side. Pote was still keeping his gun aimed at James, Tony sat gingerly on the other side. It wasn’t the best way to travel. She was terrified something would happen to Tony. Her thoughts kept on going back to the day she had lost her own family : blood splattered communion. Ahead from her, she saw that same woman, her from the future, all dressed in white gazing at her. No words were needed to remind her that if she wanted a future, she had to squash those memories and focus on their present predicament.

“There’s a house. It’s empty. The people left.“ Pote offered. “it’s way off but not too far away.“

“Are you sure it’s secure?“

“Yes.“ She didn’t need to ask him twice to be sure. If there was anything like a guardian angel, Pote was hers.

As he gave her directions she complied. She was too tense to ask him how and why he knew about that house. all she knew was that she needed to get Tony and Kelly Ann somewhere safe and then, she would face James, the traitor, the judas, the cabrón.

They didn’t cross path with the DEA and soon found the house Pote had suggested. They were all exhausted by the events of the day, both Tony and Kelly Ann had crashed as soon as their head had landed on fluffy pillows. Teresa wasn’t allowed this luxury. She had to deal with James.

Pote was standing outside, staring into the night. He had offered her a significant look before leaving the sitting room. James was once more tied to a chair. She knew that if he really wanted to he could break free. Instead, he was keeping his gaze on her, like a cat following its prey.

“So.“

“Yeah,“ he tilted his head forward.

“You were tracking Tony.“ She tried to keep her voice down but the sudden burst of anger was making it hard.

“Not going to deny it. You can’t blame me Teresa. It’s not the first time you’re making a run for it.“

“And? It doesn’t give you the right to track us. I was square with you. Told you I was leaving. I thought we were friends at least.“ She stopped before her voice started to quiver. There was no need for him to know how much his betrayal had hurt her. He had taken enough from her.

“You don’t understand Teresa,“ why did his voice had to sound like velvet? “She’s never going to stop. She’s never going to let you leave. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t get in trouble.“

“Really? That’s why you sent those guys?“

“Do you really think I would do that? After all we went through together? I said we were in this together. I keep my promises, Teresa. I killed all of them and now Camila will also come after me. All for what?“ He made a face, “you really don’t believe me?“

She was quiet, trying to decipher whatever he was hiding in his eyes. She wasn’t the silly girl who had fallen in love with Guero and taken all his words for gospel. She didn’t know what she felt for James. He was like family or at least she had thought as much. What was family? Her eyes went to the open door and Pote still turning his back. She trusted him too, didn’t she? Why? Because her instincts had told her to.

She pursed her lips. What else could she do? If she let him go, he’d go straight to Camila and God knows what would happen to him. He’d survive perhaps, he was like a cat, he always landed on his paws. He did save her life, more than once. He did offered her kindness and respect when she had nothing to go by. She wasn’t like them, she would never be like them but she was no fool either. She knew her instincts were rarely wrong. And that was all she could trust and believe : herself.

“Alright. You can stay with us but don’t mistake this for weakness. If I see any sign that you are lying I will shoot you down. Don’t think I won’t, James.“ Her eyes were anchored into his. She didn’t know if he saw her commitment to this promise. She wasn’t going to let him jeopardize her or her friends’ safety. And in that moment, as his eyes softened, she knew he was going the right thing.

“I was tracking you Teresa. But I never told her about it. You have to believe me.“ He stood up after she had untied his feet. They were face to face. She heard Pote coming back into the room. He 2would abide with whatever she had decided even if he didn’t approve of it.

“I don’t know if I do. But you did kill those men… So for now, you’re staying with us.“

He nodded.

“For now.“ She repeated as she stepped back.

Pote locked the door and went to James. She heard him mutter something to him. She knew there would be two pairs of eyes aimed at James. One wrong step, and she will end this… Whatever this was. For now, she could collapse on of those beds and sleep for a few hours. Tomorrow, she will find them a safe haven… For all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know we will soon have a good jeresa confrontation... but here's a little piece while we are waiting. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> A little note about the title :
> 
> The title is taken from one of the names El Santo gave to Teresa. It means She Who Knows. As this snippet shows Teresa trusting her guts, I thought the title is fitting. It's the archetype of the crone, the old woman who knows. According to Clarissa Pinkola Estés (in Women who run with the Wolves) she is in all of us, she is our intuition.
> 
> “How does one make such a decision? One knows. La Que Sabe knows. Ask within for her advice. She is the Mother of the Ages. Nothing surprises her. She has seen it all.“
> 
> \- Women Who Run With The Wolves - Myths And Stories by the Wild Woman Archetype by Clarissa Pinkola Estés
> 
> I think Teresa will eventually (in the show) rely on her guts and come to realize that there's more to James' supposed involvement in the DEA and Camila finding her.


End file.
